Escaping HavenA Tale of Three KGs
by Dark-Mar
Summary: Three KGs, sick of their, homes, lives, and jobs, go on a risky escape of Haven. This tale follows their journey out of HC and what happens afterwards. JAK 2 AND 3 SPOILERS APPEAR!
1. Intro The Beginning of a dream

**Escaping Haven**

**Author notes:**

**Hello! This takes place during Jak II when Haven City was ruled by a corrupt leader (Baron Praxis) and the leader of the KG was equally evil and corrupt (Erol). Thus, three Krimzon Guards set out on a difficult to journey to leave Haven and start over. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1:

It was a hot day. Erol led a group of twenty-something KGs through the Slums hoping to find the recently escaped prisoner **Jak**.

"We cannot let this man escape! Who knows what he could do to us with these dark powers!" said Erol to the pack of KGs. After no success, they split up into teams of two on Hellcats. Two of our main characters, Zach and Vexor, were put together on a Hellcat.

"How long have you been in the guard?" asked Zach. "I came here 14 years ago! I had no other option." Replied Vexor. "I've only been in 8 months. The company I used to work for was shut down by Baron Praxis, so I had no way to support my family but joining the KG! I haven't liked it one bit. Long hours, little money, and I hate these uniforms!" replied Zach "I hate the smell of this part of the city." Jokingly replied Vexor. "Do you ever think of getting out? I mean like, running away on a Hellcat or Krimzoncycle (You know, the SMALL and FAST ones from Jak II driven by the KGs? Anyone know their real name?) and just going outside the city walls to a far away place?" asked Zach "Maybe. Quiet, here comes Erol!"

"Any success men?" asked Erol, who had just flown up on his Hellcat. "Not yet commander! We're searching though!" replied Vexor. Erol made an annoyed grunt and flew off.

"I can't take this much more! The cold showers, long hours, minimum wage, hot armor! It's ridiculous! Tonight, meet me at the Hip Hog Heaven! We're going to make an escape! Said Zach. "(In a quiet whisper-like voice) Okay, but not so loud! Erol might be onto us!" said Vexor. "(Also whispering) Right, after work, we meet at the HHH and make the escape of a life time! I don't care if we DIE trying! I am so sick of Haven City! Or as I call it, "Hellhole City!"" replied Zach. Vexor then chuckled at Zach's comment about Haven City. After another 3 hours of searching for Jak, they heard a siren go off! Someone had found Jak! He was on a small zoomer, thus about 10 KGs demanded him to get off of it. Vexor and Zach were reluctant to fight him, so they mainly stood in the background with 3 or 4 others "waiting" to attack.

4 KGs shocked him with their guns all at the same time, but this simply angered Jak! He went to Dark Jak and used a Dark Bomb. About 20 of the KGs went flying to their doom. Vexor and Zach were slightly injured, but ok. Jak flew away, and Erol went to down to Zach, Vexor, and the other 5 KGs remaining.

"Well he got away again! I should give you all Dark Eco treatments, but I have a race to get to! So long!" Erol then recklessly drove to the stadium in rage. The other 5 KGs went their separate ways home, but Vexor and Zach stopped off at the HHH.

"Mmmmm, customers! What can I get you boys?" asked a very heavy man, named Krew.

"We'll each take a Baron Blue" said Vexor. The beer once simply known as "Blue Eco Beer" had been changed by the Baron. They sat down at one of the booths with their drinks, and there was someone waiting for them.

"Who are you?" asked Vexor, at the man sitting in their reserved booth.


	2. Chapter 2: Planning the Escape

**Escaping Haven**

Chapter 2: Planning the Escape

"I suppose I should introduce myself" said the stranger. "My name is Jarl; I am fourth in command of the Krimzon Guard. I overheard your plan for escape, and I would like to help you as well as participate. I can get us into a big, beautiful, AND fast Hellcat with 8 seats! Only 5 were made, for the top five men in the KG. I have full access to one, so what do you say?"

"That sounds great, but how do we know that you're not some spy sent by Baron Praxis or Erol?" asked Zach.

"If I was a spy, don't you think that I would have a more impressive record? The only thing that keeps me as the fourth in command is that I'm the cousin of Erol!"

Jarl handed Zach and Vexor a record of offenses he had done while in the KG. DUI, running over/shooting other KGs, numerous vehicles wrecked, it was all here. And all done by Jarl.

"Fine, we believe you! But now we must discuss how we're gonna get out of here!" said Vexor.

"Ok, here's the deal." Jarl now began to whisper. "The Baron has kept a terrible secret for a total of 7 years. In order to keep the Metal Heads from attacking the city, but scaring people enough to keep the Baron in power, Baron Praxis has began shipping eco to the Metal Heads once a week!"

"Oh, what a shocker!" Sarcastically stated Zach, who then rolled his eyeballs.

"Anyway, I have been sent on several missions to deliver the eco to The Metal Head leader. I could easily persuade Baron Praxis into letting me take my valuable Hellcat with the eco inside, and I could tell him that I was taking you two with me to guard the eco!" said Jarl

"Sounds good. Anyone have any plans of where we can stay?" asked Vexor.

"The only known places outside the city walls are the Wastelands, Spargus, and The Metal Head Nest! But still, there has to be somewhere out there besides those places!" said Jarl.

"Of course there is! The Baron is simply afraid that we will catch onto him, leave the city, and he will be known as a terrible leader! He has already erased all documents that he betrayed Damas to become the Baron and he is cutting down our children's history classes so that they don't learn anything about Mar or the Precursors! I am so sick of his crap, I'd rather live in an atomic wasteland version of The Wastelands than here right now." Said Zach.

"I'll have to agree there. Damas wasn't our greatest leader, I can admit that, but he got us through the Metal Head Wars fairly, honestly, and actually pretty well! But right when he was about to appoint his best friend Praxis leader of the KG, Praxis told the KG that Damas was attempting to lure the Metal Heads into the Slums just so that Damas would be banished to the dessert and he(Praxis) could rule over Haven! I might have given him another chance if it wasn't for that." Said Vexor.

Little did they know that Krew had been listening to their conversation.

"Mmm! That's some juicy info boys! I'd bet you'd pay handsomely for me not to say anything to Baron Praxis ey?"

"Hear this, fat man! This place has over 50 offenses of health violations, unpaid debts, and customer abuse! I could easily report you to Erol or Baron Praxis, or possibly even shut you down myself! But I'm not that kind of guy! So leave us alone, or face, oh let's say, your absolute most horrific nightmare!" said Jarl.

"ARR! I'll let you off this time, but keep in mind, I have power and wealth behind your wildest dreams! I will rule this city and the Krimzon Guar one day, maybe not soon, but one day!" said Krew.

Little did he know that Vexor, Zach, and Jarl had walked out while he was speaking.

"Hmm, I hate it when that happens!" said Krew again.


	3. Chapter 3:The Escape Begins

**Escaping Haven**

Chapter 3: The Escape Begins

(We see Jarl approaching Baron Praxis in the palace)

"Mr. Baron Sir, I suggest we bring the eco to the Metal Head nest immediately! They must be growing impatient!" said jarl.

"So, you are proving to be useful for once! Only if you deliver it in your priceless little Hellcat with NO KG with you!" said Baron Praxis.

"Yes sir!" said Jarl. He than ran to the outside of the gun course to meet with Vexor and Zach.

"Ok guys, here's the deal. Baron will let me take my hellcat and deliver the eco, BUT you guys aren't allowed to come with me he says! I will empty out two of the barrels and you guys can ride with me in those." Said Jarl

"Well, I'm not looking forward to that ride, but anything to get out of the city!" said Vexor.

"Right. But the Baron is forgetting something! I don't know about you guys, but shortly after the Baron rose to power 14 years ago the old KG commander, Juff, made fitting into eco barrels and other small places a training requirement! Back then we had to take 6 KG training classes. There were 15 choices, and 4 were requirements, so we really only got to pick two classes of our own. "Fitting into small places" was one of the requirements!" said Vexor.

"Oh yeah, I think I taught that class! Not the one you were taught by, but I did for a few months. Baron Praxis removed it recently, so I don't think Zach here has had it!" said Jarl.

"Nope, when I came in (8 months ago, for those who don't remember), we only had to take 3 classes, and all 3 were requirements. They were target practice, avoiding damage, and Hellcat control." Said Zach.

Suddenly, Jarl's loudspeaker came on.

"Jarl, the eco won't carry itself! Get over here and deliver it **_immediately!_**" said the voice on the loudspeaker, which was Baron Praxis.

"Well guys, here it goes! I'll take a Krimzoncycle and you two follow me in a double seated zoomer!" said Jarl.

Zach and Vexor grabbed one of those bronze double seated zoomers from Jak II and 3, and followed Jarl to the palace.

"Ok, we're here!" said Jarl. "I'll go in and you two just stand-by and act like you're patrolling the area. The citizens won't know the difference!" said Jarl. Jarl then entered the palace with his pass and took the elevator up to see Baron Praxis.

"About time you got here! The Metal Head Leader has been creeping me out!" said Baron Praxis. We then see a hologram of The Metal Head Leader.

"We need eco to live! And if we don't get any, well then we'll just have to destroy the city to get it!" said the hologram.

"HURRY!" said The Baron.

Jarl hurried into his Hellcat, and flew out. He lowered hover zones so that Zach and Vexor could jump on.

"Ok guys, I dumped some of the eco on the back of the palace! Jump in and we will begin our adventure!" said Jarl.

Zach and Vexor got into some of the eco barrels and they were off!

Baron Praxis came on the loudspeaker, but then Jarl smashed it with his foot.

"HAHA!" Jarl screamed excitedly, as he stuck his middle finger up at Haven City whilst flying out of the brief opening in the city wall.

(Zoom to the palace)

Baron Praxis was furious! "WHAT?!" he said in disgust. "THIS IS INEXCUSABLE! SEIZE THEM!"

"But sir, if we open the walls again for a long period of time then the citizens will be onto us and may escape!" said Erol.

The Baron made an annoyed/angry grunt.

**Author notes:**

**Hope you liked that! BTW, some things in this fic may not fit in with the Jak II and Jak 3 events/timelines. Think of it like this: I went back to the time of Jak II and Jak 3 and twisted the events around! Well anyway, see ya next chapter!**


	4. Outside the Walls

Chapter 4: Outside the Walls

They were outside the city walls, at last! Now all that they saw were some uninhabited mountains, but they were in for a surprise.

"PULL OVER!" screamed Zach.

"What?" replied Jarl.

Unfortunately, he should have listened to Zach as they were shot down by some Metal Heads.

They all awoke about 6 hours later in a beat-down castle, and a fairly short man with brown hair that covered his eyes, a red shirt, and a blue vest greeted them.

"Welcome strangers, this is Dead Haven, and I am the grand protector, Fane. We are grateful for the eco you supplied us with, it drove away the Metal Heads for a few hours." Said this new character, Fane.

"Dead Haven? What is this place?" asked Zach.

"Allow me to explain. Haven City was much bigger about 15 years ago, and then Baron Praxis blew up this part of the city because there was too many Metal heads. Only about 50 out of 350 survived, and they were in such bad condition that they couldn't make the journey to Spargus. Instead, they set up a small civilization here and populated it. 15 years later, we have a total of 289 citizens. That number will change to 292 if you three can prove yourselves here.

At this point, Vexx gets up with a pistol in his hand.

"Just what are you getting at?" said Vexx.

"Nothing much, we just want you to go to the uninhabited ruins of this place and kill 5 giant mutated Metal Heads." Said Fane.

"And if we refuse?" asked Jarl, who had also woken up.

"Then you get thrown into one if our low-security prisons. And trust me, you don't even want to KNOW what kind of crap goes on in those places!" said Fane.

"Fine, we'll do it! But this better be worth it!" said Zach. They then rode away in a small zoomer with their armor and guns equipped.

"This place gives me the creeps! Do you think we should just go back to Haven?" asked a scared Vexx.

"Have you been smoking dark eco, Vexx? We can't go back to Baron Praxis! Number one, he would kill us. Number two, if he didn't kill us, we'd die of starvation! At least here we can prove ourselves as worthy soldiers and befriend the army. Then maybe we could attack the Baron with an army of 150 something people!" replied Jarl.

"I guess you're right, I don't really feel comfortable in either place though." Said Vexx. They then landed in a small field full of debris and scrap metal. There was a fallen billboard that said "Vote Dark-Mar for re-election." And a poster that had an ad for the upcoming film "The Making of Jak II".

"So, this is where the Metal Heads are?" asked Zach.

"Apparently so. I just wonder where they are." Replied Jarl.

Just as they said that, a GIANT MUTATED METAL HEAD came out! It was just like one of those big Wasteland Metal heads from Jak 3, except with GIANT arms sticking out of his back!

They shot with their pistols and Electro-Breakers, (that's what I call the guns the KG use in Jak II.) but they seemed immune to them. The giant metal head sent them flying into an abandoned school.

"It's hopeless! Let's just give up and fly back to haven!" said Vexx.

"Not yet! I had a feeling I'd need this one day…" said Jarl.

He was referring to a golden bazooka he got when he became the fourth in command of the KG. It had an enemy seeking missile that came out of it, and could blow ANYTHING into a million pieces! He pulled the trigger, and an atomic explosion killed not only the MH that they were fighting, but 3 others! Their body parts flew all over the place and they even got part of the Metal head body. It was a sensor that alarmed them when they were in danger, and shout of an electric beam. Jarl stored this with the rest of his guns.

"Well, that's four. Where's the other one?" asked Zach.

"Hmm, let's go look." Said Jarl.

They then searched through out the, err, "deadest" part of Dead Haven, and found only one. It was actually only normal size, but hard to destroy. Jarl got out his knife, but the MH deflected it, causing it to barely miss Zach's head. Jarl then got out his golden Bazooka. It was out of ammo, but was so heavy that it could easily knock a Metal head out. And it did. A stone slab with Precursor writings on it fell out of the Metal head.

"What does it say?" asked Zach.

"I don't know" replied Jarl. "Let's take it back to Fane and see what he says."

And so they did.


End file.
